


Baby?!?

by ArixaScribe



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Parksborn, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArixaScribe/pseuds/ArixaScribe
Summary: After a bad run in with Venom, Harry finds Peter in a alley. His costume torn to shreds and his mask barely on his face. Getting him back to Oscorp Harry begins to patch him up.Days begin to go by and Harry and his friends begin to notice changes in Peters' behavior and physical appearance but when ever Harry or anyone tries to ask Peter about that night he can't tell them.The whole night is a blank.But when things start to happen, pieces of that night come flashing back. What will happen to their relationship? But more importantly will they keep it?---------------------Warning : This story contains rape and slight PTSD. If you don't like the paring don't read.This first chapter will be graphic.Read at your own risk.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. | ONE |

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Swinging through the city was something Peter did at least four or five times a day. He enjoyed the feeling it gave him when he swung through the air.

Right now he was on his way to meet with Harry. The two had started dating a small while after he found out that Peter was Spider-Man. The two had shared feeling for each other and it was finally realized when Peter almost died in a big battle with the Vulture. Everything was perfect.

In an alleyway, Venom has a woman held hostage. He uncovers her mouth and lets her scream out, "SOMEONE HELP ME!!! PLEASE!"

He let her scream some more, he wanted to get Spider-Man's attention. And as it would have it, he did. Peter turned around and began to swing towards the woman screaming. Getting there quick, he was shocked to find Venom there. Venom releases the woman and she takes off running into the street, whimpering and crying as she runs to safety.

"Alright Venom, what do you want?" Peter asks the symbiote. "I'm missing a very important date for this."

"You see, Parker, what I want is..." Venoms' gravely voice trails off as he moves closer to Peter. In one swift motion, Venom shoots his arm forward, clutching him in his giant claw-like hand, "YOU!"

Venom pulls him closer and Peter does nothing but fight against the symbiote's hold. His struggle was futile. Venom was too strong for him, even with his super strength. Pinning the young superhero to the wall, Venom's tongue caress Peters cheek, leaving a trail of saliva in its wake. "Ahh that's so gross!"

"You taste so sweet..." Venom purrs causing Peter to shiver.

He needed to get away from Venom. But the symbiotes grip was practically crushing him. It started to get harder to breathe. Harder to think of a way out of this mess. Harder to..."V...Ve...Ven...Veno...Venom..." Peter manages to choke out as he bangs his fist down on Venom's hand, in an attempt to get the alien to release him.

Venom notices the blueish tone appearing in the boy's face. Loosening his grip on the boy, he throws him to the ground. Peter sucks in a deep breath and tries to regain his focus but everything was too blurry. His ears pounded and blood rushed everywhere. Choosing the perfect time to get what he wants, Venom pushes Peter flat and starts to lean over him. Peter's chest began to rise and fall rapidly as he did his best to regain his steady breathing.

Taking the five of his claws, Venom trails it down Peters chest ripping his costume, leaving small cuts as he moves his hand down the boy's chest. When he reaches Peter's pelvic bone he moves to both of his legs and then to his arms while the rest of his gooey substance holds Peter in place. When Venom was finished Peter's suit was torn to shreds, his underwear obliterated, the cool wind making goosebumps form on his skin.

Peter began to fight and squirm under Venom, he even tried to kick the symbiote but that failed too. He wanted to give up fight but he knew he couldn't. Venom had to be stopped.

But Venom had other plans.

Venom pins Peter's hands above his head and spreads his legs open, leaving him exposed. Leaving no time to waste, Venom shoves himself inside, causing Peter to scream out in pain. "Venom, stop! No!"

Pushing in and out, harder and harder. Tears were already flowing from Peter's eyes as blood began to seep out. He was in so much pain, he wanted all of it to stop.

As he laid there helpless and utterly defenseless. His mind started to wander to Harry. He and Harry had never brought up the conversation of intercourse. It was something that never popped in one of their conversation. Peter wanted Harry to be his first and now all of those chances were ruined. Venom was taking that away from him.

As Venom's thrusts got harder and harder, Peter let out sobs of pain. Everything seemed to move so slow around him until everything just stopped. Venom quit moving inside him and Peter could only watch as the symbiote towered over him once more. Placing his hands on Peter's hip, he lets his black goop seep into the young superhero's body. Venom removes himself from Peter and as the goop seeps into the boy's skin, he lets out a blood curdling scream.

Venom licks the boy's stomach and then disappears into the shadows before making his fast getaway.

Peter lays on the ground, his eyes struggling to stay open. The darkness of his surroundings began to blend together. Fear was setting in. His whole body was aching and his ears pounded louder than before. Thoughts of death began to linger in his head as unconsciousness pulled him under. His heart beating erratically.

Clear on the other side of town, Harry sat at a table, alone. Peter was over twenty minutes late. Picking up his cellphone, he pulls up Peter's contact and hits the call button. It rings a few times before going straight to his voicemail, _"Hey it's Peter! Sorry I can't get to the phone but leave your message after the beep and I'll get back to you!"_

**Beeeeep......**

Harry could have easily left a message but the small pit in his stomach was telling him that Peter was in trouble. Leaving a big tip on the table, Harry grabs his jacket and rushes out the door, pushing past the dressed up people waiting to be seated. Getting out of the building, he uses Find My Phone to track Peter after getting nothing from his suit.

Once he's locked on Peter's location, he takes off running down the sidewalk; hoping and praying he wasn't to late. Hoping he'd find Peter unconscious and not dead.

All he could do was hope...


	2. | TWO |

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Harry raced through the streets. He ran and ran until he finally reached his destination. Looking at his phone and then back to the corner. Peter (or his phone) was just around the corner.

Taking in a deep breath, Harry quickly turns the corner, finding his boyfriend lying there on the ground. His costume torn to shreds, and his mask barely cover his face. Running over to Peter, he gently lifts his head and places two fingers on his neck, feeling for any signs of life.

The young Osborn boy lets out a sigh of relief when he finds a strong and steady pulse. Harry pulls the rest of the mask over Peter's face and then places his jacket over his private parts before he picks him up bridal style. As Harry picks him up, Peter lets out a whimper of pain, causing his lover to cringe.

Harry activates his hoverboard and carries a broken Peter to Oscorp tower. Opening the window, he flies inside and quickly heads into the back part of his lab. He gently lays Peter down on his couch and runs to get all the medical supplies he can find in the building. Coming back, he trips over a cord, and the medical supplies goes flying everywhere. Picking himself up of the ground, he grabs a few of fallen medical supplies and get to work, patching up Peter as best as he could. Leaving his mask on the ground near the couch.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he searches for Aunt May's number and then presses the call button when he finds it. It rings a few times before she answers, _"Hello?"_

"Hey, May, it's Harry."

_"Is everything alright? You sound worried."_

"Everything's fine. I was just wondering if Peter could stay the night. He's kinda passed out on my couch." He hated lying to May, but he knew why Peter was doing. It was for the same reason Peter lied to him about it.

Safety.

_"That's fine, Harry. Make sure both of you get some good rest. Keep him for as long as you like. I know he'll be getting some sleep there. Take care, Harry. Bye."_

"Bye, May."

The phone clicks off, and he decides to make one more phone call. He clicks on the contact and then the call button, anxiously waiting for the person to pick, " _Hey Harry, what's up?"_

"I need you to do me a favor."

" _Sure, what is it?"_

"I need you to swing by Peter's. He keeps the window unlocked so you can climb in that way. Can you grab him some spare clothes? I'll explain everything when you get here."

" _Very odd request, but yeah, I'll swing by. It's on my way anyway. Where is here exactly?"_

"I'm in my lab."

" _Okay, I'll see you in a few."_

"Thanks, Miles. Bye." Harry hangs up the phone and heads back into his backroom. He threw the destroyed suit in the trash and did his best to cover Peter up with a blanket. It didn't help that it kept falling off.

Harry lets out a small sigh as he sits down in front of the couch. Worry and sadness washed over his face. He was scared Peter wasn't going to wake up. "Pete...what happened to you?"

A knock on his window pulls the young Osborn boy to his feet. He turns around to see Miles, in full costume, stuck to his window. He walks over to the window and opens it, allowing the spider child inside. "I didn't know what all you wanted me to grab, so I grabbed two of everything."

Miles hands the bag over to Harry and follows him to his backroom, gasping when he sees Peter passed out and naked on the couch. Harry kneels in front of Peter and starts to dig through the bag, "Harry, what happened?"

"I don't know." Harry replies, dropping his head a little, "He was supposed to meet me for a date, but he was late. Really late. I couldn't trade his suit, so I tracked his phone because it's in the mask. I found him like this in an alleyway."

Harry moves back the blanket revealing Peter's naked body, "Can you help me with the boxers?"

"Yeah, man. Pete's came through for me so many times, in costume and out. He'd do the same for us." Miles as he gets in the middle of Peter's body, lifting him some, while Harry stands by his feet. Harry begins to slide on the boxers, feeling very uncomfortable as he semi-dresses his unconscious boyfriend.

Once the boy was semi-dressed, Miles left as quickly as he came. There was a robbery in progress, and someone had to stop it. Harry didn't mind being alone with Peter; it was Peter.

After a few hours, Peter's eyes began to blink open. It was slow, and when he finally processed his surroundings, he let himself calm down. Harry quickly enveloped the boy in a soft hug, trying not to hurt him, "God, Pete, I thought you weren't going to wake up."

Peter hugs the boy back, and they stay there holding each other for a little while before sherry pulls away from him, "What happened? Who were you fighting?"

These questions left the young superhero stunned. He couldn't remember. The last thing he remembered was swinging to meet Harry, black goo, and then nothing. "I...uh...I don't remember."

Looking in Peter's eyes, they were different from he always remembered them. They were always so full of light and hope. Now all he could see was pain and dullness. Peter continues, "I remember swinging through the city to meet you, there was this black goo, and then everything went dark."

"You probably hit your head on the way down, I found you in an alleyway unconsciousness. Your suit was torn to shreds." Hearing these words from Harry caused Peter to throw the blanket back that he was cuddled up in, his eyes go wide when he sees he's wearing sweatpants and only sweatpants.

Peter turns to Harry with a confused look on his face, "H-How? W-wha-." Harry quickly cut him off by says, "Don't worry, it was just Miles and me. He had to go stop a robbery, or we would have gotten you fully dressed."

Peter sits on the edge of the couch, groaning in pain a little as he moves. "Hey, take it easy."

"Harry, I'm fine. I'm just sore." Peter replies as he goes to stand.

The young Parker boy manages to get to his feet, and he goes to take a step forward but starts to fall, Harry catches him with ease. Letting out a few shaky breaths, Peter says, "Maybe you're right..."

Harry gets Peter back to the couch and pulls his phone out of his pocket, "Winters, I need the car pulled up front, I'll be down in a minute with Peter."

" _Okay, sir. Would you like me to warm up the house and turn on a few lights?"_

"That would be great, thank you Winters." Harry hangs up the phone and slides it back in his pocket before he helps Peter back up to his feet. He slides his jacket onto Peter, and then he begins to help the injured boy over to the elevator.

"Harry, you don't have to help me," Peter says as they get to the elevator.

Harry lets out a small chuckle, "Pete, you're my best friend and my boyfriend. I choose to do it."

The elevator doors open, and the two slowly make their way out, taking small steps at a time. Winters' rushes to the car door and opens it for the couple. Peter slowly lowers himself down to get into the car, wincing in pain when his butt reaches the seat. "Gah, why does that even hurt so much?!?"

Harry gets in on the other side and scoots himself next to Peter, who's trying not to seem like he's in pain. But Harry could see straight through him.

The drive across town was short, Harry's penthouse was close to Oscorp because that's just how Norman Osborn wanted it. Winters opens the door for Peter while Harry rushes out on his side so Peter wouldn't try to walk by himself. Harry surprises Peter by picking him up bridal style, for the second time that night, and carries him towards the entrance of the building. "Harry, I can walk. Slowly, but I can walk."

"I know you can. I just want to make it easy for you." Harry replies as they step inside the building. The two move towards the elevator, and once inside, Peter presses the button for the 59th floor. Harry puts his face near the scanner, and they're good to go.

The elevator ride up was full of talking and laughing, "You know usually these roles are reversed. I'm the one carrying you around."

"Yes, I know." Harry replies as he walks out of the elevator once the doors open, "But don't you get tired of carrying me around? Why don't you let me carry you anyways?"

Peter lets out a small, "Harry, I can bench press a semi if I wanted to. I could never get tired."

Harry walks into the living room and sets Peter on the couch before grabbing some sodas and a bunch of snacks before returning to the sofa. He sets them down and then sits behind Peter, who grabs Harry's arms and wraps them around himself, snuggling deeper into the boy's chest. The two stayed snuggled up to one another as they watched murder documentaries on Netflix until they fell asleep, basking in each other's warmth.


	3. | THREE |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His guys I know it's been a while but I've started work so chapters may not come as frequent
> 
> Thanks for reading my story and I hope you all en

" _Parker..." A voice hisses into the open dark void. The walls and the ground were moving._

_The voice sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. The chilling sound made his skin crawl._

_Shooting up from the bed, Peter takes in a sharp breath, his body aching a little as it lurches forward. Looking_ around the room he finds himself in Harry's bedroom. He couldn't remember moving himself there so he figured Harry did it.   
Swinging his feet to the side, he doesn't feel as much pain and discomfort as the night before. 

Chuckling slightly, he says to himself as he gets to his feet, "Speed healing."

Moving out of the bedroom, Peter finds himself being drawn into the kitchen by the overwhelming smell of bacon. Sitting down at the island in the middle of the kitchen, he smiles when he sees Harry bent over the stove, making bacon in a frying pan. A giant smile spreads across Harry's face when he sees Peter sitting across the room. "You look like you're feeling better."

"Yeah, I guess that's the one thing I like about having speed healing." Peter replies as he gets off the chair and walks over to Harry.

He wraps his arms around the boy's waist and gently presses himself against Harry's back, whispers sweet "I love you's" into his ear causing the young Osborn boy to blush. Harry puts the last bit of bacon onto the plate and shuts off the burner, moving the pan to the back of the stove. 

Harry turns around and wraps his arms around Peter, gently placing his lips to the boy in front of him. Their bodies pressed against one another, lips moving in sync. Everything was going great until Peter suddenly flipped to the ceiling and curled up in a ball. "Pete? Babe? You alright?"

"I...yeah...I just need...a...minute..." he stutters as he wraps his arms around his body, shaking a little.   
Harry concernedly looked up at his boyfriend as he continued to spasm on his ceiling. 

Peter on the hand was experiencing a surplus of things. He was cold, achey, and had the sudden urge to throw up all the snacks he had eaten the night before. The felling of fear and panic over came him and for the first time in a longtime he was scared. He didn't know what was happening to him. 

He stayed up there on the ceiling for what felt like hours to Harry, which intern was only a good forty-five minutes. 

Peter finally lowered himself to the ground and found himself walking to the closet and grabbing the spare blankets before heading to the couch where Harry sat patiently waiting for him. Sitting down in between Harry, he wraps the blankets around the both of them before snuggling into Harry's chest. 

Harry slowly began to run circles in his boyfriends back as he asks in a soft voice, "Are you okay?"

"I..I don't know..I'm just cold and my stomach was hurting but it's better now." Peter moves his head so he can hear Harry's heartbeat better. 

Harry kisses Peter's head gently and says, "Why don't we go down to my lab later and run a few test to see if you've got an infection or something."

"Okay." Peter says, nodding a little as he closed his eyes and focuses on the sound of Harry's heart beating. It was comforting to him. It made him feel calm and collected and safe. He knew that with Harry he could do anything. 

Harry was a little worried about Peter's sudden clinginess but it subsided when he realized Peter was hardly ever clingy, so something had to be really bothering him. He just hoped it was something simple and not something drastic. 

Later that day they went down to the Harry's lab. He ran every test he could think of and it all came out clean. "This doesn't make any sense..."

"What do you mean?" Peter asks, getting up from the chair he was sitting in and walks over to the computer screen. 

Rubbing his eyes and then looking at them again Harry says aloud, "It says your as healthy as horse."

"Huh, maybe it was just a one time thing." Peter replies trying to take the worry and concern away from his boyfriend. 

Sitting on Harry's lap, he reaches his hands up and gently places them on his cheeks before bringing his lips to his boyfriends. Pulling away he says, "See, I'm fine."

"I guess you are." Harry wraps his arms around Peter's waist and kisses him.

When the two finally pull away for air, Harry asks in a playful tone, "Why don't we head upstairs?"

"Yeah, let's-." Before he could finish his sentence his phone began to buzz, alerting him to a robbery down town. 

Peter lets out a groan and says, "Sorry, Hare, duty calls."

"Pete, just let Miles take care of it. You need to rest up. You were seriously injured last night." After a small amount of consideration, Peter agreed, Harry was right. Even if he didn't want to admit it he was still sore from last night. And he knew Harry wasn't going to let him leave the apartment. 

So he did the next logical thing, he called Miles and had him take care of the robbery.

Letting a goofy smile play across his lips he turns back to Harry and says as he picks the young Osborn up, "Now where were we?"

The two lean in closer to one another and Peter proceeds to walk back up stairs. He carries Harry to his bedroom and gently sets him on his bed. Harry pulls him onto the bed and plants his lips on Peter's. Peter climbs on top of his boyfriend and begins to deepen the kiss. 

Their kisses grew more heated and passionate. 

Peter quickly pulls away and his right hand flies to his mouth. "Babe, what's wrong..."

Without answering the boy's question he hastily gets off Harry and makes a mad dash for the bathroom. His stomach flipping and flopping as bile climbed up his throat. Pushing the toilet lid up, Peter begins to heave into the toilet. Throwing up junk food and there bacon he had eaten earlier. 

Harry was quickly at the boy's side in an instant, rubbing comforting circles in his back as he heaved. But what concerned Harry the most about his boyfriend puking his guts out in his bathroom toilet was the contents he was puking out.

A black substance replaced the normal yellowish brown color of normal puke. 

When Peter finished puking tears began to poke at his eyes, "Pete, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry I ruined the moment."

"Babe, it's okay. Really it's okay." Harry replies in a reassuring tone. 

Peter wipes his mouth and then takes a look at the contents floating in the toilet. He quickly reaches a hand over and flushes the toilet, "Eww that's gross."

He hoped Harry wouldn't think anything of it if he played it off as normal and he sure as heck didn't want Harry to take a sample of it so he could run some tests. 

"Wow, would you look at the time. I better get home to aunt may!" He lightly places a small kiss to Harry's cheek and then heads out of the bathroom, "Bye Harry!"

He then quickly leaves before Harry could process anything and starts the short journey to his aunts by swinging through the city.


	4. | FOUR |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys here's chapter four. Warning Chapter Five may have triggeres for kidnapping and it will have smutt in the next chapter. 
> 
> Should Peter have one baby or more? 
> 
> Let me know in the comments!
> 
> -Arixa

** _Three Weeks Later_ **

  
Horizon High.

The school for gifted smart youngsters could go and learn and hone their tech skills. To Peter it was his safe haven. He foundry found a place where he could fit in and be himself, unlike midtown high. 

Peter let out a sigh as he leaned back in his desk chair. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on with him. He did scans on himself but the results came up inconclusive. He even tried to test his puke and find out what the black substance was but the substance kept coming back as unknown. 

He glances at the computer screen and sees that his blood results are almost done being processed. 96% turned into 98% before jumping up to the full 100%. The printer next to him whirs to life and begins to print the results.

This is it. He was going to (hopefully) find out what's wrong with him.

Anxiety rushed through him as he snatched the paper from the tray and read the results. Everything looked normal..until he saw a spike in two hormones and felt an overwhelming sense of fear replace the anxiety. 

Confusing mixed with the fear. That's impossible. Men can't get pregnant...could they? Science had always proven that only women can get pregnant and carry children. He began to add up his symptoms and was completely shocked at himself when he started to believe that maybe he was in fact pregnant. 

Closing down his computer he destroys the piece of paper before throwing it into the trash. He needed a sonogram to confirm his suspicions but where could he find one. Then it hit him. 

Horizon has one in their medical wing of the school. Acting quickly, he heads down the hall, makes a quick turn to the right and continues to go straight until he reaches a sign that says, Medical Wing.

Entering the room, he takes in the contents of the room and sees that it's empty. He searches through all the machinery and easily finds the sonogram machine, pulling it out he wipes the dust off the machine. Taking the cord he plugs it into the wall and gently pushes the on button. He lets out a small sigh of relief when the machine starts up and the screen lights up. 

"I'm so crazy for even thinking this..."

He finds a tube of gel in the box and then lifts up his shirt to find his abdomen is slightly bigger and his six pack is starting to fade. Sliding the gel onto his stomach he lets out a small shudder as he whispers to himself, "That's cold.."

He shuts the tube and picks up the wand off the side of the machine and begins to move it around, his eyes stayed fixed on the screen. Shocked filled him completely when he saw (and heard) it. And by it he meant the small fetus that was in his stomach. Hearing the heart beat made the superhero drop the wand, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe it. 

It was impossible...

Not even bothering to put the machine back where he found he wipes the gel off his stomach and quickly bolts out of the room and doesn't stop running until he's out of the school building and on the front lawn. 

He didn't know anything about babies or about carrying them. He was completely out of his territory. This wasn't something he could program or fix...

Or could he..

"No...I can't do that...it's wrong..."

Bile began to rise at his throat at the thought of getting rid of it. Hell why was he still referring to it as an it. It was a baby. A small baby that..he didn't remember how he had it. He and Harry had only done it the once and they had used protection. Even though they knew (or thought they knew) neither of them could get pregnant. 

He tried to remember but his mind drew a blank each time. He just couldn't remember. His mind had blocked it all out. Maybe if he retraced his steps from that night he might be able to remember. So he found himself swinging to the alley, Harry told him he found him in. Landing on his feet, he begins to search around, looking for any clue to give him insight into that night. 

As if his mind knew where he was, he felt his body tense up as he watched the memories unfold in front of him. He remembered a woman screaming for help and when he came to her aid he found himself in Venom's trap. He remembered how everything felt, the bruises and the rape. He remembered the immense pain Venom put him through and the black goo seeping into his skin. 

He formed a hypothesis and started to think. The goop Venom made seep into his stomach and skin must be what made his body be able to carry a child. But then realization hit him. 

He was carrying Venom's child and not Harry's. But with Harry he felt love and with Venom there was only hatred and anger. 

The sound of police sirens brought the boy out of his thoughts and causes him to jump into action. Swinging through the city, he spots a runaway car weaving in and out of traffic. Pushing himself faster even though his bladder had other plans, he lands on the car running from the cops. 

Once the robbers notice that he's into of the car they begin to fire shots into the roof of the car, hoping they hit the spider themed hero. Everyone of the shots missed him but one, one of the bullets managed to graze the upper portion of his rib cage causing him to groan in pain. 

Peter uses his stickiness and sticks to the top of the car and shoots two webs at two of the buildings close to him and manages to slow the car down. The doors open and the robbers go running out with their loot in one hand and a gun in the other. 

"Aw leaving so soon?" Peter asks as he webs the robbers to the street and leaves them for the police to handle. 

He swings to a building near by and takes off his mask, letting the cool air relieve him from the heat. His right hand found its way to his lower abdomen, a heavy sense of protection fell over him. 

He vowed that no matter what happened, even if it was Venom's child, he wasn't going to put it's life in danger. After all it wasn't just Venom's it was his to. 

Now he just had to find a way to hide it from his friends, aunt, and boyfriend. 


	5. | FIVE |

Hiding stuff from his friends was something Peter was starting to get good at. He started to wear baggier shirts so they wouldn't notice his growing stomach. He hid food in his lab, in his book bag, and even in some of the classrooms he had class in more that the others. When his friends would ask questions he'd say it's because of his spider powers.

He even had a comeback for all the frequent trips to the bathroom. Staying hydrated makes you have to go. Yes, they thought it was weird but they shrugged it off and began to get use to Peter's odd behavior.

He even had a plan when he was patrolling the city as Spiderman. He wore a baggy red sweater that has his Spiderman emblem and web pattern on it. His friends questioned that but he shrugged it off as he was cold.

But there was something he couldn't cover up. He didn't know what he was doing half the time. He wasn't a doctor. Even though he was smart he still didn't know enough about babies to even know of his baby was healthy. He needed someone to turn to. Someone who wouldn't turn on him.

But who could he turn to? Who could really understand what was happening to him?

He had no one.

He was completely alone in this.

Sitting up in his lab chair, he gently slides up his shirt and looks at the small bump that had grown a little since the sonogram he'd done on himself. He still couldn't believe it. There was a life growing inside him.

One he didn't plan to create (or even knew he could). This whole thing still seemed to be so bizarre to him.

His spider sense begins to go off causing him to push his shirt down and resume his typing on his computer, the door opens seconds later and Harry comes walking through. "Oh hey, Harry."

"Pete..can we talk?" Peter easily picked up on the worry in his boyfriend's voice.

Shutting off his holographic computer, he turns his full attention to Harry. "Yeah, what up?"

Harry leans up against Peters's desk, his arms crossed, "What's wrong with you? Are you sick or something?"

"N-Nothing.." He knew he needed to make up something but nothing was coming to him. "I'm fine, Harry. Really."

A look of disbelief covers Harry's face. He didn't believe his boyfriend for a minute. Harry moves closer to him and his hand reaches for Peters' baggy shirt, "Come on, were you injured in a fight or something?"

Before Harry's hand touch the soft fabric of Peter's shirt, Peters' hand grabs the boys hand, applying pressure, instantly feeling threatened. Peter expression turned from a little confused to anger. Harry looks at his boyfriend in concern, he had never grabbed his hand like that. "Pete..."

Peter's eyes relax as he realize he's hurting the boy in front of him and gently moves the chair away from him, "I'm sorry..."

Peter found himself near the window, his hands shaking in fear. He had never hurt Harry before, he was always protecting him; his actions didn't make any sense...unless.. His head drops down to look at his stomach. Could the symbiote hybrid be affecting him? Could it be influencing his emotions?

This was all uncharted territory.

"Ha...Harry..I think that you need to stay away from me for a little while.."

Harry was completely taken aback by what his boyfriend had just said, "Pete, babe, what are you talking about?"

"I..I can't really explain it.." He tells him as he raises a hand up, his eyes clench shut, "But you can't be around me right now. Not until I-."

Before he could finish his sentence, the window in his lab get ripped from the wall. The dark form of venom takes its place, a deep growl escaping his lips. Quickly jumping in front of Harry, he puts his hands up and but the sight of venom causes him to freeze up.

Venom glances from Peter to Harry, then back to Peter. Peter's breathing begins to pick up, he couldn't focus, it was almost like he was hit with something that was disorienting him. His vision blurred and small pain erupted in his head. Dropping to his knees, he clutches his head in a panic.

Upon seeing his boyfriend drop to the ground in pain, Harry goes to gently comfort him and figure out what's wrong but before he could place a hand on his shoulder one of Venom's tendrils was throwing him at a wall and sticking him there with his sticky black goo. Venom moves closer to Peter and gently lifts him up from the ground, Harry watches in horror as Venoms' gooey like substance completely envelops Peter causing him to disappear from the boy's sight. Harry's body fills with panic as he watches Venom start to leave through the same hole he came in from.

Once Venom is out of sight, the goo holding Harry falls to the ground and begins to slither on the ground; heading in the same direction Venom was headed. Acting quickly he grabs one of Peter's spare beaker and traps the small amount of goo underneath it. Placing his hand over the top he begins to follow where the goo is wanting to go.

Venom sticks to the shadows as he cradles the pregnant boy in arms, heading underground to the old abandoned subway tunnel he had been calling home since he was separated from Eddie and experimented on by those scientists. Setting Peter down on the makeshift bed made of trash, Venom begins to shrink, his goo taking the form of pale man with a dark black fade that outlined every feature, dark clothes cling to his body as he watches the almost seventeen year old rolls over on to his side.

Opening his eyes, Peter finds Venom staring at him. Moving off the makeshift bed, Peter clings to the side of the walls and climbs up it. "Who the hell are you?! Where am I?!"

"You are in Venom's home." Venom replies, his snake like tongue grazing the bottom and the top of his sharp jagged teeth, "Venom keep you safe."

Climbing down from the wall, Peter sits back down on the makeshift bed and glares at Venom. "Why is Parker angry?"

"Why am I angry?!" Peter gets up and begins to pace as he rants, "Because you forced yourself on me, I told you no and you still did it. You raped me and now...now I’m freaking pregnant!! I didn’t even know that could even happen let alone it be with you! You’ve done so many despicable things and hurt people! You’ve hurt me plenty of time! I never wanted this.”

In the middle of Peter’s rant, Venom had gotten up from the floor and began to corner the upset spider. Placing a hand on Peter’s should, which caused Peter to immediately stop talking and look into Venom’s eyes and instantly calmed. He felt something inside himself change. Call it hormones, but Peter wanted Venom. He wanted to feel him. The small growing fetus in his stomach was pushing him towards the other half of its DNA.

“This doesn’t change anything.” Peter says as his hands caress Venom’s slightly human looking face. Taking a small leap of faith, Peter closes the gap between the twos lips.

Their kisses were filled with nothing but lust. Their hands and fingers roaming each other’s bodies, exploring every inch of their skin.

When the two pull away from each other, Peter rest his head on Venom’s should. His eyes feeling a little heavy. “Sleep Parker. Brood needs rest.”

“I’m fine..I-I need to go back.” He states, “My friends are going to come looking for me. They need to know I’m okay.”

He turns away from Venom and begins to walk towards the exit. A ringing in his head alerts him to the danger ahead. Looking up he watches as the bricks holding up the old subway tunnel begin to crumble above him. Before he could react to the rest of the rubble falling, it falls on top of him. Thinking fast like he’s done before, he creates a cocoon like barrier around him, protecting him from heavy debris.

Leaving him trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ what the heck am I even writing any more. Hope you guys like this chapter, it’s gonna get more intense and dramatic from here on out so bare with me. Thank you all for reading, voting and commenting and also for being patient with the updates.


End file.
